Counting Stars
by Blue Jay's Feather
Summary: Songfic to the song Counting Stars by Onerepublic. This is my first fic, please don't kill me. Rated because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: First fic. Please don't kill me? PS- Don't own the song or Harry Potter. I wish.**

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

The Dursleys didn't like it when Harry dreamed of magic

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

But magic wasn't real… right?

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

Surely something would change eventually

_Said no more counting dollars_

Right now he had nothing

_We'll be counting stars_

Nothing but wishes he made when he glimpsed the night sky out a window.

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

What life?

_Like a swinging vine_

Vernon's fist swinging him to the cupboard

_Swing my heart across the line_

His heart longed to read the letter…

_In my face is flashing signs_

He felt it… Tiny shifts that should warn him something was about to change…

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

He would seek only to ride the wave of coming changes

_Old, but I'm not that old_

Only eleven

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

Not Gryffindor enough to face Voldemort alone.

_And I don't think the world is sold_

Yet.

_I'm just doing what we're told_

But Harry would follow Dumbledore.

_I feel something so right_

Finally.

_By doing the wrong thing_

Power over the Dursleys

_And I feel something so wrong_

Hope snatched away by the laws. Damn rules.

_By doing the right thing_

He wouldn't get himself expelled this summer.

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

Of course they had found out he couldn't use magic, and made his life hell.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

It killed him to leave his new home with the Weasleys. But life at Hogwarts made him feel alive.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

What were these voices in the walls

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Dreaming… That was it

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

He prayed he could save Ginny

_Said no more counting dollars_

Time to face the Basilisk head on.

_We'll be counting stars_

Counting his lucky stars that he had survived.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

Whispers of a mass murderer stalked the news, wizard and muggle.

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

But he had to leave.

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

He hoped he could make it back to Hogwarts.

_Said no more counting dollars_

He counted the days to go back, safe from Black. His godfather.

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

At least Ron and Hermione wanted him safe.

_I feel the love_

Sirius wanted him at Grimmauld Place.

_And I feel it burn_

The tiny flame of wantedness grew inside him.

_Down this river every turn_

Even tough Pettigrew had escaped, they would navigate the turns life took.

_Hope is our four letter word_

He had to hope.

_Make that money_

The riches of love were all he had.

_Watch it burn_

The Ministry would burn it out of him if Sirius were caught.

_Old, but I'm not that old_

A fourth year, facing the Triwizard tournament?

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

Not bold enough to believe he could win.

_And I don't think the world is sold_

He refused to give Voldemort an unchallenged return.

_I'm just doing what we're told_

Dumbledore wanted him in the dark? Fine.

_And I feel something so wrong_

He didn't like being kept in the dark.

_By doing the right thing_

He could face Umbridge's punishments alone.

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

He couldn't lie to his friends… they all went to the Department of Mysteries.

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

He was drowning, drowning in Sirius's death.

He would rise up. Voldemort would pay for this.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

Dumbledore wanted so many miracles.

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

He dreamed that killing Voldemort would be so simple as the few Horcruxes already killed.

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

He prayed to anyone who would listen.

_Said no more counting dollars_

Drowning in gold in Bellatrix's vault.

_We'll be counting stars_

It was better than counting tiny emeralds on Slytherin's locket.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

Before he went out walking and found the sword, that had been hell.

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

What would his life be when the war was over?

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

Would he have a life?

_Said no more counting dollars_

He didn't want to count Horcruxes.

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Or Hallows.

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Take that money_

They would take care of the Death Eaters for him.

_Watch it burn_

As he watched the fifth Horcrux, devoured by Feindfyre.

_Sink in the river_

He sank into despair as he realized he would give himself up.

_The lessons I learned_

He thought back as he turned the stone in his hands.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

He felt alive. Clearheaded. Voldemort was dead.


End file.
